Turn off the lights
by Shizaya1398
Summary: Just a game of Izaya chaseing Shizuo in the dark/Shizaya fluffy/the summary isnt that good..sorry/ funny with a cute twist at the end/rated for language.


"What are you doing?" Shizuo leaned over the kitchen counter to see his boyfriend mixing something in a large bowl.

"Cake, I've had cravings for it." Izaya said mixing the vanilla cake mix.

"Can I lick the spoon?"

"Nope your just gunna have to wait until the cake is done, now go sit on the couch I have a game I want to play with you." Izaya said pouring the batter into the cake pans.

"But I thought we were going to watch a movie?"

"Yea we can do that afterwards, I just really want to play this game with you."

"….What kind of a game is it?" Izaya turned around after putting the pans in the oven and wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend's waist.

"Just go sit down baby." Izaya said kissing the blonde lightly on the cheek. After Shizuo was sitting on his couch Izaya ran into their room and grabbed the box hidden under their bed. Izaya had ordered night vision glasses from one of his clients; he quickly put them on and shut off the lights in the bedroom to make sure they worked. Thankfully they did. Izaya giggled as he snuck past Shizuo and shut off all the lights in the apartment.

"What the hell?" Shizuo barked; Izaya laughed insanely as Shizuo stumbled around in the dark.

"Uh Izaya… why'd you shut off the lights?" Shizuo asked nervously backing up against the front door. Izaya just continued laughing and moved closer to Shizuo.

"You better not kill me Izaya, or I'm going to haunt you." Shizuo continued to walk around in the dark before falling face forward on the hardwood floor.

"Aw Shizu-chan I would never kill you my love…rape you is a different story." Izaya laughed as he bent down and moved his hands down the back of Shizuo's pants. Shizuo gasped and quickly jumped to his feet.

"Where's the damn light switch." Shizuo said trying to figure out which direction to walk in.

"Don't turn the lights on Shizzy, I like this game." Izaya grabbed the blonde by the wrist and threw him down on the couch.

"Just relax baby." Izaya straddled Shizuo's waist and slowly pulled off his night vision goggles. He wrapped his arms tightly around the blonde's neck and laid his body down on Shizuo's. Izaya moved up and pressed his forehead against the blonde's.

"Is my Shizzy afraid of the dark?" Izaya asked with an evil grin spreading across his face.

"Shut…" Shizuo was interrupted as Izaya smashed their lips together. They made out in the dark for god knows how long until Shizuo threw Izaya off of him and grabbed the night vision goggles.

"That's so not fair Shizzy." Izaya whimpered as he started tripping over furniture; Shizuo laughed as Izaya fell back onto his butt.

"S-Shizzy I don't want to play anymore…I'm scared of the dark." Izaya whimpered looking around furiously for the blonde.

"You just don't want to play because now I control the game." Izaya heard Shizuo but couldn't exactly pinpoint where his voice was coming from.

"Ok you win Shizzy; can we please just turn on the lights now?" Izaya got up from the floor; unfortunately he tripped over the coffee table again and fell face forward onto the floor. Izaya felt someone grab the back of his shirt and pull him up onto his feet; he flinched as the lights turned back on.

"It was getting pathetic." Shizuo said as he put the night vision goggles on the coffee table; Izaya crossed his arms across his chest and glared at the blonde.

"Aw don't be all mad, you're the one who started it." Shizuo said moving to the brunet and wrapping his arms around the small frame.

"I told you I was afraid of the dark." Izaya said nuzzling up against the blonde.

"…Is that why you like to have sex with the lights on?"

SMACK!

"Ow that hurt flea." Shizuo said rubbing the spot on his face where Izaya's hand made contact. Shizuo looked over his shoulder to see Izaya had walked into the kitchen to take out the cake he was making.

"So tell me again why you made cake?" Shizuo asked moving back over to his boyfriend.

"Your brother called a while ago and he told me something very interesting." Izaya said; he took out a can of pink frosting and started icing the cake.

"Oh really?"

"Yep, he told me how it was your birthday and how you hate celebrating it…I felt bad so I wanted to make you a cake." Izaya spun around and held out the pink cake.

"Happy birthday Shizu-chan, I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Ok yea I know this wasn't the best fanfic but I did work really hard on it. It kind of just came into my head and I usually write stuff that I think. Sooo yea good reviews would be appreciated! Love you all! Oh and check out my other Shizaya fanfics! :) <strong>


End file.
